Thirteen Hours Of Attention
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Keroro told Kururu to Come up with something that will teach Dororo a lesson about being careful for what he wishes for which is being noticed..Dororo will have thirteen hours of attention.
1. Prolog

**I do not own Sgt Frog.**

**Thirteen Hours Of Attention**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Uh…Sergeant major."

"Yes, Leader."

"Come up with something that will teach Dororo a lesson about being careful for what he wishes for….He wishes that he was noticed more..." Keroro stated firmly and after a moment sulked. "Not everything is my fault. Why does everyone blame me?"

"Of course." Kururu said simply, he watched as his leader walked away, and the yellow Keronian started chuckling. A smirk on his lips and he starts to work on Keroro's little request. A week later Kururu was finished, he grinned widely to himself, and waited until his leader was alone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Kururu."

"You asked for my help in teaching Dororo a lesson."

"…Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"You can teach him that lesson yourself, Keroro." Kururu commented as he aimed and fired at his leader. "There now go and give all your loving attention to poor attention deprived Dororo."

'Ku ku ku. This is going to be interesting. Private second class Tamama is going to be just so jealous.' Kururu thought and he tilted his head to the side. 'Sadly, It will only last for thirteen hours.'

"Sergeant Major, What did you do?"

"Ku ku ku. Exactly what the leader wanted me to do."

"What did that idiot tell you to do."

"Hmmm...I'm a Sergeant Major and Keroro is a Sergeant along with being the leader..You are a mere Corporal, Ku ku ku." Kururu commented and he moved the switch from Dororo to Natsumi along with moving the switch from loving attention to hateful attention on the gun."You really should mind your own business, Corporal Giroro."

Kururu fired, Giroro looked dazed, and the yellow Keronian chuckled.

"Now go and give your attention to Natsumi." Kururu stated calmly and the Corporal walked away. "Ku ku ku. This is so much fun. Now who should I zap next?"

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sgt Frog. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ I'm in a very good mood for my Sergeant Frog Keroro Plush Bag Backpack has arrived along with my Sgt. Frog Keroro Sweatband ^_^**

**Thirteen Hours Of Attention**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Dororo sighed heavily while looking down at the beautiful flowers and he was laying the grass feeling bored. He wondered why he is almost always left out. Was it because he is too passive or do the others get a kick out of him becoming depressed or maybe they just don't care?

"Hello, Dororo."

"Oh, Keroro. What are you doing here?"

"You look lonely. Anyway since I'm here..You won't feel lonely again!" Keroro said gleefully as he hugged Dororo. "After all we are best friends, right? And best friends make sure that their best friends don't feel alone!"

"Best friends? You really mean it this time, Keroro?" Dororo asked in a slightly hopeful voice as he looked at his leader.

"Of course! You are my best friend." Keroro commented cheerfully and smiled brightly. "Let's further our bond by taking a bath together. We can talk and play water games along with recalling our past together."

"You are just toying with me again...You are mean, Keroro." Dororo muttered, tears started to form for he was starting to recall the times Keroro called him 'Best Friend', and it was just to get him to do something dumb or life threatening...

"I'm not toying with you at all! Why won't you believe me? You are my best friend in the whole entire galaxy!" Keroro said loudly and he held onto Dororo's waist. "You are the mean one for not trusting me. Please take a bath with me and you'll see I'm not toying with your emotions...again."

"Okay." Dororo said to him while hoping this is not another one of Keroro's tricks or games.

"You are the best, Dororo." Keroro said happily and he smiled at the blushing Keronian. "I really mean it."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
